Picrew Artistic Movement
About The Picrew Artistic Movement (P.A.M) is a discord userinfo movement (as in changing profile pictures or nicknames, such examples include the "CEO of x") started by [[LuCiDreams|''' Luci/Pinkpill/Amna''' (LuCiDreamsアムナ#1969)]]. Originally began as a way to upset Kin/Poni, it exploded into an ironic memetic movement to criticize the general users of picrew.me, which includes the fact that most picrew users are extremely into leftist identity politics and the very aesthetic of the picrew profile pictures experiencing same-face syndrome (due to the limitations of picrew) and is very tumblr-esque. Beginnings After LuCiD began using her own picrew to upset Kin/Poni after he said "If ULP ever reaches a population of 5% picrew avatars then i'm gonna quit it" as a response to BabyGottBach's proposal of democratizing and liberalizing the U/LP/ discord server; Kin/Poni ironically joined in with an another picrew avatar, making him the 2nd. This started a massive chain reaction among the U/LP/ userbase, making such prominent figures like the server owner Brezhnev have his own picrew discord avatar. Criticisms There are many criticisms of the Picrew Movement, which is mostly that picrew avatars are extremely displeasing and/or "cringe" to look at. Others include transphobic remarks about picrew avatars, however due to the extremely ironic reactionary U/LP/ server culture it is not well determined if this is an actual criticism or just an ironic jab. End The Picrew autistic artistic movement officially ended on 5th December, when LuCi denounced it and stated she regretted starting it.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/298502417262313480/652105052755984384/regret.PNG It had functionally ended since November but this was the final straw. List of Picrew Profile Pictures 'Pre-P.A.M Picrew PFPs' Olafinuspicrew.png|Olafinus's picrew avatar. Had it before the P.A.M was kickstarted, making him a genuine libtard. 'VIP P.A.M Avatars' brezhnevpicrew.png|Brezhnev's picrew avatar. Owner of U/LP/. Lucibased.gif|LuCiD's picrew avatar. Founder of the P.A.M A7542b0b009d1dc3a053295ccbf96d03.png|Maoistcentury's picrew avatar. Chief U/LP/ Historian and Manager of the U/LP/ wiki. kinponi.png|Kin/Poni's picrew avatar. Co-Founder of the P.A.M 'Depictions of Mainstream Personalities' punished freak gorbachov.png|Gorbachev depicted as a picrew avatar. (Made by Punished Freak) (NOT USED) himmlerpicrew.png|Heinrich Himmler depicted as a picrew avatar. (Made by Punished Freak) (NOT USED) bukharinpicrew.png|Punished Freak's picrew avatar, depicting Nikolai Bukharin. ziviobabo.png|DeeDood's picrew avatar, depicting Fikret "Babo" Abdi. honneker.png|Fürst's picrew avatar, depicting Erich Honecker. 94097_XExwq5Zc.png|Fidel Castro's picrew avatar, depicting Vladimir Lenin coldwater-xi.png|Coldwater's picrew avatar, depicting Xi Jinping. rapid steve.png|Rapid Steve's picrew avatar depicting Kim-Jong-Un. popegeneralpicrew.png|General's picrew avatar, depicting Francis Bellamy. danovpicrew.png|Danov depicted as a picrew avatar. (NOT USED) stalinb.png|Joseph Stalin depicted as a picrew avatar. (NOT USED) Screenshot_20190921-1812502-1.png|Adolf Hitler as a picrew avatar. (NOT USED) richard_spencer.png|Richard Spencer as a picrew avatar. (NOT USED) benshapiropicrew.png|Ben Shapiro as a picrew avatar. (NOT USED) 'Avatars of users who participated in P.A.M' gnome chomsky.png|Gnome Chomsky's picrew avatar. Compares himself to the japanese soldier that keeps fighting even though the war is over. interchangable.png|Interchangeable's picrew avatar. Known for being one of the last remainers in the movement, although he has finally left now. ruhaan.png|Ruhaan's picrew avatar. trevor.png|Trevor's picrew avatar. SwizPICREW.png|Swiz's picrew avatar. Later boostclaused. vicchongPICREW.png|Vic_Chong's picrew avatar. monadsPICREW.png|Monads's picrew avatar, possibly depicting a black-bloc anarchist. spectroPICREW.png|Spectrø's picrew avatar. COMPLEXpicrew.png|COMPLEX's picrew avatar. RaulPellegrinPICREW.png|RaulPellegrin's picrew avatar. pancelticPICREW.png|Pan-Celtic's picrew avatar. Miloradpicrew.png|Milorad's picrew avatar depicting himself. HANNApicrew.png|Hanna's picrew avatar. Carisadryiapicrew.png|Caris Adryia's picrew avatar. niko-chanpicrew.png|aaaaa's picrew avatar. Neptunesaladpicrew.png|NeptuneSalad's Salad avatar. Infusion_.png|INfusion's picrew avatar. Bruh_mecha9.png|Mecha9's picrew avatar. mahuikapicrew.png|Mahuika's picrew avatar. plashu93picrew.png|plashu93's picrew avatar. dyingowlpicrew.png|Dying Owl's picrew avatar. 02picrew.png|02's picrew avatar, from a different avatar creator in picrew. Crocnicpicrew.png|Crocnic's picrew avatar. brigadeiro picrew.png|Brigadeiro's picrew avatar. File:Vyllckartpfp.png|Vyllckart's picrew avatar. mawx.png|Mawx's picrew avatar. Category:Events Category:Memes